Bloons (Game)
Were you looking for the iPhone/iPod Touch Bloons game? Bloons (or Bloons 1) is a single-player browser game (a flash game) about a monkey popping bloons. Many bloons have special powers. You can choose from a set amount of darts, or unlimited darts mode. Unlimited darts will make it easy to win but not give you score so be warned if you want to beat your high score. Bloons 2 was released after "1276 days and 1,063,118,911 plays" of the original Bloons. This was the first Bloons game ever made. Bloons They are 7 special bloons in addition to 4 differently coloured regular bloons *Regular bloons, takes 1 hit to pop, no special abilities. *Ice Bloon **Freezes all bloons around it so the player can't pop the others. *Bomb Bloon **A bomb inside a dart pops it. Bloons explode when the bloon is popped. Boomerang.jpg|Boomerang Bloon Bloons23122012tripledarts.png|Triple Shot Bloon Bonus Dart 2.JPG|Bonus Dart Bloon Ice 2.jpg|Ice Bloon Singlebombbloon3122012.png|Bomb Bloon tack bloon.png|Tack Bloon Bloons Blue Bloon.png|Regular Bloon *Bonus Dart Bloon **Adds 1 dart to the player's ammo when popped. *Tack Bloon **Shoots out 8 tacks in every direction when popped. *Triple Shot Bloon **Makes the player's next shot consist of 3 darts. *Boomerang Bloon **Makes the player's next shot consist of a boomerang. Blocks *Metal Block *Rubber Block *Tile Block Levels There are 50 levels in Bloons. Here is the list of the levels with articles so far. *Pop Me, a starter level that looks like a square like thing. 44 bloons, 32 target and 5 darts. *Pop Me 2, another starter level but it's much bigger than the last one and it has almost the same shape. 132 bloons, 70 target and 4 darts. *Surprise, this is the first level that uses a Tack Bloon and the level is shaped in a round way. 68 bloons, 55 target and 3 darts. *Triangles, it is 5 right isoceles triangles of bloons. 45 bloons, 35 target, and 5 darts. *Starburst, not to be confused with the candy, the tack bloons pop big. 75 bloons, 70 target, and 2 darts *The Iron Curtain, this is the first level that uses Metal Block, forming an iron line that separates the monkey from the bloons, so the monkey must shoot over the wall. 42 bloons, 29 target, and 6 darts. *Dart From Above, a level with a twist as the monkey starts above all Bloons, hence the level's name. *Holy Moley!, the first level featuring destructible bricks. It also features Tack Bloons. *Boing, the first level to feature a Rubber Block. The dart must go get bloons with a bounce from the rubber block. *Parallel, the level in which the dart must go hit the rubber and then to the bloons that the dart didn't get. *Tack-tile, in which the dart must hit the rubber to go down! *Arc, the dart must go beetween the Ice Bloons to win. *Reservoir, the dart must pop atleast one of the Tack Bloons to win. *Maze, the dart must go through the whole maze to win. May be difficult. *One in a Hundred, introduces the Boomerang Bloon. It is needed to win the level. *Boomer, the boomerang has to pop the two 4x3 to win. *Shapes, the dart must pop the Tack Bloons inside the shapes. *Chain Reaction, the dart must pop one of the Tack Bloons that are behind the Tile Blocks. *Light the Fuse, the dart must pop one of the Tack Bloons in order to win. *Loopy, the dart must pop all the Tack Bloons to win. *Throwback, pop the Pac-Man Bloon and guide it through the Metal Block tube. *Round-a-bout, pop the Boomerang Bloon and use it to pop the bloons around the Icy ones. *Ouchie, use the Rubber Blocks to pop the Tack Bloons in order to win. *Monsta, pop the Triple Dart Bloons to pop the tacky ones. *Demolition, have fun on demolishing that poor city! Sequels *More Bloons *Even More Bloons *Bloons Junior *Bloons Insanity *Bloons 2 Trivia *In the logo, the monkey's darts are yellow, but in game, they are black. Glitches *This happens on all Bloons Games discounting Bloons Junior. When a Pac-Man Bloon is popped and the player clicks main menu before it runs out, th Pac-Man will still be there and it can still go anywhere around the main menu before the time runs out. Category:Bloons Games Category:Bloons 1